Still waiting for Him
by Cailey Mikafion
Summary: Kiku sudah lama menunggu, menunggu sosok yang telah lama hilang, menunggu, menunggunya yang akan datang dengan tersenyum dan membawa setangkai mawar ditangannya.


**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pair : AsaKiku.**

 **Still waiting for Him.**.

"Kiku, aku tak keberatan tuk berteman denganmu."

Aku menatap sosok orang yang membawa sebucket bunga mawar, orang yang berasal dari luar, jauh sekali keberadannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang merah, apakah dia malu? Sudah jauh jauh ia datang kemari, bagaimana kalau basa basi sebentar?

"Ah, silahkan masuk, Arthur-san." ucapku yang membiarkannya masuk, kemudian menerima mawar pemberian, "akan aku taruh ini di vas terlebih dahulu." setelah aku mengucapkannya aku segera pergi meninggalkan Arthur yang masih melepas sepatunya, membiarkannya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

setelah aku selesai, aku segera menuju ketempat dimana Arthur sekarang, duduk ditempat yang mengarahkan ke pemandangan rumah dibelakang, sepertinya dia menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang rumahku? Ya, kurasa seperti itu, walau isinya sangat sederhana, "Arthur-san." sang empunya nama menoleh kearahku.

"Oh, Kiku." ujarnya santai

mengulas senyuman aku duduk disampingnya, "Apa ada urusan sampai jauh jauh datang kemari?"

seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri lauk makan malam, ia pun terdiam, wajahnya bersemu merah, apakah ia malu? atau sakit? taklama kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya kearahku, membuka mulutnya

"Oh... ya... aku... tak masalah untuk jadi temanmu!" jawabnya yang gagap, oh lucunya anak jaman sekarang, ia masih menatapku sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya, "k-kalau tidak mau juga... tak apa." sambungnya. Dia tak menerima penolakan? Tapi kasihan juga ia telah jauh-jauh datang kemari dan jika aku tolak , usahanya akan sia sia bukan?

"Tentu, Arthur-san." jawabku yang spontan membuat wajah Arthur senang sekali, ia kemudian segera memegang kedua tanganku.

"benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Apa dia benar benar takut tuk ditolak?

"Iya." jawabku yang membuatnya bernapas lega, eh? Dia senang karena diterima? Tapi bagaimanapun aku juga merasa senang karena ada yang mau berteman dengan negara tertutup sepertiku, "kalau begitu Arthur-san, bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku? besok kau dapat pulang, disini juga mau hujan."

"boleh? yaa baiklah, maaf kalau merepotkan." ucapnya yang tersenyum.

 **No matter how long, I'll wait.**

"Arthur-san, mau sarapan terlebih dahulu?" tawarku yang melihatnya sudah berpakaian rapi.

"oh, tentu." jawabnya, "Oh kiku, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu.

"apa itu?"

"oh, aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai tanda kita telah resmi berteman." ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya, ia meletakkannya diatas meja dan mengarahkannya kepadaku, "buka saja kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumahmu."

 **But now were still stranger.**

Aku menelfon Arthur karena bosku menyuruhnya tuk membantu melawan Rusia, apakah ia akan membantuku?

"Hallo."

"Hallo, Arthur-san bisa--"

"Oh Kiku, kebetulan sekali, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." ucapnya dari jauh, memotong ucapanku, aku belum selesai bicara, dan ia akan membicarakan hal apa disaat seperti ini?

"apa itu, Arthur-san?"

"aku akan kerumahmu besok dan membawa perbekalan." jawabnya, oh kurasa ia sudah tau permasalahannya, aku tersenyum simpul.

"baiklah, selamat malam."

Esok pagi, Arthur datang membawa beberapa orang dan berseragam dinas lengkap, dia benar benar tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"selamat pagi, Arthur-san." sapaku yang kemudian memberikan sebuah surat kepadanya, "baca saja ketika kau senggang, sekarang kau siap siap untuk membantuku."

ia menerimanya dengan tersenyum hangat, "oke." ia kemudian melihat kebawah dan senyumnya semakin merekah, "aku senang kau menyimpan pemberianku."

aku pun ikut tersenyum kepadanya.

 **Day after day, we become a good friend.**

"Kiku, aku peringatkankau tuk membatalkan aliansi mu dengan Arthur."

kenapa? apa kau tak menyukainya ketika aku bersama dengan kakakmu?

"Maaf, ada apa Alfred-san? kenapa tiba tiba kau."

"aku bilang, batalkan aliansimu dengannya, kau tau dia hanya membutuhkanmu disaat dia benar benar butuh!" ucapnya yang menatapku dengan raut tak suka. apa dia benci kepadaku? atau dia tak ingin kalau kakaknya mempunyai sebuah aliansi?

"Kiku! Janga--"

"Kiku! aku beri tahu kepadamu... jangan kau dekati Arthur dan batalkan aliansi mu dengannya, dia hanya menginginkanmu ketika butuh." ucapnya semakin tegas.

benarkah itu? bohongkan? dia bahkan datang ketempatku dengan keadaan berantakan, membawa sebucket mawar dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin berteman denganku. Aku lihat sosok Arthur yang menatap kami dengan tatapan yang...

"Tidak! Kiku! Jangan dengarkan dia!" ucap Arthur yang dibalas tatapan tak enak dari Alfred.

"mau percaya atau tidak itu tergantung padamu, Kiku." ucap Alfred kemudian.

…ketakuan? kenapa ia menatap kami seperti itu?

Seharusnya aku, akulah yang seharusnya mengeluarkan tatapan itu, aku telah kau bohongi. aku melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya dan melewatinya menganggapnya tak ada.

 **Until someone broke it.**

Sudah berhari hari, semenjak aku membatalkan aliansiku, terasa sepi... inilah negaraku, Jepang yang kembali sunyi dan tentram

namun hubungan aku dengan Arthur kembali normal hanya karena ia memintaku untuk tak memusuhinya, apa rasanya sekakit itukah?

 _dok dok dok_

siapakah yang mengetuk pintu? apakah Arthur? bukannya ia sudah tak diperbolehkan oleh Alfred tuk menemuiku? dan ditambah dengan pekerjaannya yang banyak.

aku membuka pintu, "maaf, apa benar ini rumah Honda Kiku?"

siapa lagi dia?

"Ya, saya sendiri, ada apa?"

"Ah, namaku Ludwig, aku ingin mengadakan kerja sama denganmu." ucapnya dengan nada yang tegas, dia tidak main main sepertinya.

"maaf, kerja sama dalam hal?"

"dalam hal militer, kami membutuhkan mu untuk menambah kekuatan kami."

aku diam, sepertinya ini ide bagus untuk menambah pengetahuan seputar militer untuk negaraku dan sepertinya ini akan menarik, bukan?

"baiklah."

 **But, deep in my heart, i still believe at you and waiting.**

 _Arthur pov_

Suasana ditempatku sangat berisik, Jerman melancarkan berbagai serangan untuk menginvasi wilayahku, tapi tak semudah itu aku menyerah, aku segera berjalan menuju pangkalan udara untuk berangkat menggunakan pesawat dan membunuh para kawanan Jerman kurang ajar itu, beraninya ia melawan kerajaan Inggris ini.

aku segera mengambil jaketku, baru saja aku mengenakan jaketku aku menemukan selembar kertas jatuh dari jaketku, aku lihat isi kartas itu sejenak sebelum aku menaruhnya kedalam saku celanaku.

"Sir, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." seseorang datang disaat aku akan berjalan menuju pangkalan.

"Ada apa? apa kau--"

"Jepang beraliansi dengan Jerman dan bersiap tuk menyerang Amerika."

Apa? apa yang baru saja aku dengar? Jepang? Kiku, kau, jangan bilang kau...

lututku rasanya lemas, Kiku kau seharusnya tak perlu berurusan dengan ini! apalagi kau berhadapan dengan--

"Terima kasih infonya!" ucapku yang segera berlari, tak terima akan kenyataan yang telah aku dengar.

 **I'll find you and I'll do something until you forgive me.**

"Arthur, lebih baik kau fokus lawan Jerman itu, akan aku bantu kau untuk melawannya jadi kembalilah ketempatmu." Alfred menatapku setelah ia meletakkan korannya diatas meja.

"Tapi, Alfred."

"Arthur, lihat ini." ia menunjuk sebuah judul yang terpampang jelas dikoran yang ia baca, "Dia telah menyerang wilayahku, aku takkan tinggal diam, aku juga akan mengirim pasukan untuk membantu, jadi kembalilah."

aku mengigit bibirku, tanganku mengepal sempurna, ah aku benci ini, aku memundurkan langkahku sebelum aku berjalan meninggalkan Alfred sendirian diruangannya, ia ingin menyumpah serapahi dirinya, dan mungkin takdir juga, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?

 _Back to Kiku's pov_

aku menunggu reaksi si Amerika itu, sepertinya ia sangat marah karena aku menyerang tempatnya yang paling berharga, tapi itu tak ada apa apanya bagiku. Sungguh, kenapa aku jadi ingin membuatnya jatuh, apakah aku orang jahat? tentu tidak! yang memulai dulu adalah dia , aku hanya memancing sang tokoh utama agar pertunjukan makin menarik.

 **I know after this you can't forgive me.**

"Kiku, berani sekali kau menantangku."

menantang? tidak, aku hanya memanggil sang pemeran utama agar pertunjukan dunian ini makin menarik, walaupun aku harus mempertaruhkan semuanya.

"menantang? tidak, aku tidak menantangmu, aku hanya ingin.. memanggil sang tokoh utama." jawabku yang membuatnya menatapku heran, "dan sang tokoh sudah datang, bagaimana kalau aku mulai permainannya." sambungku yang mencabut pedangku dari sarungnya, mengambil ancang ancang dan berlari dengan cepat menghampiri sosok Alfred dan menebas paha nya membuat luka gores yang dalam, kemudian menebas punggungnya walau melukainya tak cukup parah karena ia mengenakan pakaian bertumpuk

"Lawan aku, Alfred, kalau kau sanggup tuk berdiri dalam keadaan seperti itu."

 **I don't care you can't forgive me.**

Aku berjalan meninggalkan sosok Alfred dengan tenang bahkan lebih tenang ketika aku berjalan meninggalkan Arthur.

Apa yang aku perbuat? Balas dendam? atas apa? Pertanyaan aneh.. untuk apa aku melakukan itu, aku hanya melakukan kontrakku dengan Ludwig yang berasal dari Jerman.

"Alfred!" suara yang familiar terdengar, aku tolehkan wajahku kebelakang dan mendapati sosok yang telah lama tak aku jumpai.

 _Arthur_.

"Selamat siang, Arthur-san." ucapku yang membuatnya spontan melihat kearahku, "sudah lama tak bertemu."

"Kiku..."

 _Dor_

suara tembakan dari sebuah pistol, peluru yang mengenai tanah, hanya kurang beberapa senti untuk menyentuh kakiku, "Arthur, tak ada waktu untuk reuni! kita harus mundur!" perintah Alfred yang baru saja menembak tadi.

aku segera berjalan kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua, banyak yang harus aku lakukan.

 **Day after day, we become an Enemies.**

 _Arthur Pov_

"Kiku, kenapa..."

"Arthur-san, aku sudah tak ada aliansi denganmu sampai akhirnya aku menerima aliansi dari Ludwig-san." ia menatap ku tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, kalau... Aku tak sepihak dengannya!" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa Kiku masuk kedalam blok Axis

ia kemudian mengulas senyuman simpul, "ya, tentu saja aku tahu itu, Arthur-san."

Angin disekitarku serasa berhenti.

"aku menerima aliansi Jepang-Jerman karena itu sangat menarik." ucapnya lagi.

ayolah, jangan bercanda, candaanmu tak lucu!

"Semenjak aliansi kita hilang, aku sangat kecewa denganmu, tapi entah kenapa kita masih memiliki hubungan yang baik," Ucapnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "dan Ludwig-san datang memimta aliansi denganku, jadi tak masalah bukan? Lagi pula Arthur-san dari dulu hanya memanfaatkanku, kan."

Gravitasiku hilang ketika mendengarnya, aku terduduk, menunduk, tak sanggup melihat sosoknya yang menatapku dengan benci.

tidak, kau salah Kiku, aku tidak memanfaatkanmu, kenapa kau percaya dengan kata-kata Alfred?!

"ternyata benar kau hanya memanfaatkanku selama ini."

 **And you become an another person**

"Jepang sudah takkan mampu melawan, sudah banyak wilayahnya yang kita duduki, hanya tinggal satu sentuhan akhir jika ia tetap tak mau menyerah."

ah aku lupa, dia memang tidak pantang menyerah, tapi ia tak senekat ini.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Alfred, urusan di Eropa sudah selesai, Jerman telah menyerah."

aku mengepalkan tanganku mendengar ucapan Francis, dia bahkan tak melakukan apa apa di Eropa dan seenaknya dia berbicara begitu.

"Francis, kau..."

"Baiklah! rapat selesai , akan aku selesaikan dia sekarang juga." Alfred berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat diikuti oleh Yao dan Francis.

aku terduduk lemas memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Kiku selanjutnya.

 **I believe, you still wait me.** **Until someone slap your face with something that named Justice.**

 _Kiku's pov_

Aku membawa sebilah pedangku yang baru saja aku tebaskan ke seorang tentara Amerika yang nekat melawanku, sungguh bodoh.

"Yo, Kiku."

aku menoleh kesumber suara, dan aku melihat sosok Alfred, sudah sembuh lama sekali dia dari lukanya, ia mengarahkan senjatanya kearahku.

"Lama sekali tak bertemu denganmu, Alfred-san." aku menatapnya sebelum ia mulai menembakkan salah satu pelurunya kearahku, walau meleset, sebuah peringatan?

aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya

 _dor_

satu tembakan meleset, apa dia takut?

Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya sampai hampir dekat dengannya.

 _dor_... _bruk_

aku terjatuh mengenai tanah, kakiku sangat sakit sepertinya kena tembakannya itu.

"jangan mendekat lagi, Kiku, kalau kau tak ingin aku hajar berkali kali lipat." ucapnya yang duduk dan meletakkan ujung pistolnya diatas kepalaku.

"Lakukan, Alfred-san." aku menunggu responnya, "mau kau patahkan kakiku, aku kan tetap melanjutkan usahaku."

 _dor_

aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didadaku, "AAAAARRRRGGHH." raungku yang kesakitan, cairan merah dengan cepat mengalir keluar bak air yang keluar dari tempat penampungan air.

"Kau seharusnya menyerah, Kiku."

"Ti-- Tida--"

 _duak_

tubuhku berpindah tempat dan dadaku mengenai tanah dengan keras, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhku.

"bagaimana sekarang?"

"tidak aka--"

 _dor_

Ia menembak perutku, dan aku berteriak kesakitan lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"bagaimana?"

"t--"

 _dhuak_

kepalaku sangat sakit sekarang, ia menendang kepalaku dengan keras, Aku melihatnya, melihat Alfred yang menatapku dengan tak suka sebelum pandanganku mulai menggelap.

 **after that we become friends again even though you do not want to accept it because of my deeds.**

kejadian itu sudah berlalu bertahun tahun lamanya terjadi dan aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas per bulan, minggu, hari, jam, menit, detik.

masih aku ingat.

sekarang Jepang telah menjadi negara yang tumbuh dengan baik setelah kejadian waktu itu, dan aku kembali duduk diberanda rumahku hanya untuk melihat keadaan diluar dan mencari udara segar untuk ku nikmati sore hari ini.

setelah dirasa cukup, aku kembali masuk kedalam rumahku, Walau sudah lama, rasa nya tubuh ini masih sakit saja.

 **But i don't know, deep in my heart, I still wait**

 _dok dok dok_

siapakah yang datang pada saat seperti ini? aku segera berjalan tuk membuka pintu rumahku.

Aku membuka pintuku dan menemukan sosok yang sudah sangat lama tak aku temui... tapi entah kenapa aku masih ingat saja siapa dia.

"Ah, Sore, Kiku, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." ucapnya.

"ada apa, Arthur-san, bukannya pihakmu sudah menang? Dan selamat." ucapku yang membuat wajahnya kecewa, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan aku hanya dapat diam, oh aku seperti tuan rumah yang jahat, "bagaimana kalau kau masuk terlebih dahulu?"

"tidak." jawabnya, "aku akan ucapkan sekarang." ia mengambil napasnya dalam dalam.

"Kiku, aku minta maaf atas segalanya yang sudah terjadi, maafkan aku... aku beraliansi denganmu, jujur aku sangat senang sekali, aku tak ada maksud memanfaatkanmu karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama pada saat itu. Kau boleh marah padaku sekarang, maafkan aku."

"Arthur-san, kau jauh jauh datang kemari karena... ingin mengucapkan hal itu?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "kalau begitu silahkan pulang."

"tunggu,.. tolong, kabulkan permintaan ku yang ini." ia menarik dan membuang napasnya, "datanglah ketempat dimana kau mencariku saat kita baru beraliansi, bukit yang saat itu menjadi saksi bisu bahwa kau ingin sekali berteman denganku."

permintaan yang mudah untuk aku lakukan... hanya itu kah?

"baiklah, nanti malam aku akan kesana."

 **That night, i know, you keep your promise.**

Rembulan telah muncul, aku berdiri dengan menggunakan kimonoku, angin berhembus pelan mengenai kulit wajahku dengan lembut, menunggu seseorang yang tadi memintaku kemari, apa yang menarik dari tempat ini? Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja?

"Kiku!" suara familiar, aku memutar tubuhku mencari sumber suara itu, "kau sudah datang terlebih dahulu ya."

"Aku kira kau sudah disini terlebih dahulu."

"aku tadi ke penginapan mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal." jawabnya yang menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dibelakang tubuhnya, aku menaikkan salah satu alisku.

"memang barang apa yang tertinggal?"

wajahnya bersemu merah, ayolah barang memalukan apa yang kau tinggalkan?

Ia perlahan mengeluarkan tangannya yang membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang masih merah ditangannya.

"tolong terima ini, Kiku," ucapnya, "sebagai tanda maaf dan permintaan agar hubungan kita membaik."

aku menerima mawar tersebut, Arthur kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, ia kemudian mengambil tangan kananku dan memasangkan suatu benda yang berbentuk pipih di jari manisku.

"berjanjilah tuk tidak melepasnya sebelum aku melepasnya." ucapnya yang kemudian menunjukkan tangan kanannya dan terdapat benda yang sama seperti dijari manis Ku

astaga... apa lagi ini? Entah kenapa lucu...

aku mengulas senyuman kecilku "tentu, Arthur-san."

 **And Endings.. we make an Good Ending.**

Kiku sudah lama menunggu, menunggu sosok yang telah lama hilang, menunggu, menunggunya yang akam datang dengan tersenyum dan membawa setangkai mawar ditangannya.

 **Hallo, Mika here!** **aaaa ini fanfic pertama yang sampe 2000 words...** **jangan lupa RnR nya ya! itu akan sangat berguna nanti! see ya!**


End file.
